Dyskusja użytkownika:Lavendianna
Interpunkcja Jeżeli już coś piszesz w artykułach, to zwracaj uwagę na interpunkcję. Po . , ! ? stawiamy spację. To bardzo ważne! Pilnuj się na przyszłość :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Nie ma sprawy, polecam się na przyszłość. :) Wampir Chodziło mi o to, że gdy jakiś Sim jest przereklamowany to go przestaję lubić. A cegiełkę, ok wstawię. Hej :) Pytalas sie na priv jaki jest mój ulubiony sim w Bridgeport , a więc ja najbardziej lubię Morrigan Hemlock,a Ty? MidnightSunn 15:32, maj 25, 2012 (UTC)MidnightSunn ... Ja też lubie wszytskie wampiry z miasta:)Widzę że też lubisz Zmierzch :) Nie myle się? MidnightSunn 19:26, maj 25, 2012 (UTC)MidnightSunn ................ To fajnie:) Które części oglądałaś lub czytałaś? MidnightSunn 06:22, maj 26, 2012 (UTC)MidnightSunn Przestroga Widzę, że Medeline wraca do dawnej (mniej miłej) formy... W stosunku do mnie Medeline była również agresywna, ale zgłosiłem to i domagałem się szacunku... Skończyło się na banie. Tak więc przestrzegam: niczego nie rób, bo podpadniesz i może to się źle skończyć... :Jezu! Iksnyz, ogarnij się wreszcie! Rihannka bana nie dostanie, ponieważ jak na razie nie robi nic złego. Komentarze na temat mojej osoby mnie nie obchodzą, jestem taka jaka jestem i innym nic do tego. Mój foch na Rihannkę był uzasadniony. Ja nie wściekam się na wszystkich za byle co. I Iksnyz podpisuj się ~ to na prawdę nie boli. Pozdrawiam, :: Mała prośba :) Proszę, nie czatujcie na mojej dyskusji! Tutaj zgłasza się do mnie problemy, pytania czy prośby! To nie czat! Jak chcecie podyskutować, to na czacie na priv lub ( jeśli macie) na GG. Pilnujcie się na przyszłość :) Rihannka 16 :::Boli mnie tylda. ;c :::No naprawdę nie wiem, czy chęć połączena artykułów jest dobrym powodem do wściekania się, a w rezultacie banowania. Proponuję zakończyć tę sprawę i przestać strzelać fochy i wściekać się o każdą rzecz, która Ci nie pasuje. Iksnyz C'mors 14:21, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Przeprosiny Proszę, wejdź na czat, tam pogadamy. Pozdrawiam, To nie będzie związane z simami i Simspedią. To będzie taka mała ciekawostka. Justynka Bimber (Justin Bieber) WPADŁA NA SZYBĘ i ma SPARALIŻOWANĄ TWARZ. JB to debil (debilka). : Ale to prawda. Zobacz na onecie. ::: Linki:[1][2] RE:Bimber Kilka śmiesznych zdjęć z Justynką Bimber. bimber1.gif|W pełnym makijażu. bimber2.jpg|Jego nowa płyta. bimber3.jpeg|Zrobił się jakiś zielony bimber4.jpg|Jak dobrze być idiotą. bimber5.jpg|Justyna reklamuje bieliznę bimber6.jpg|Zagadka: Jakie on ma IQ? bimber7.jpg|Mniejsze niż -98765432 bimber8.jpg|Fajne majtki ;) bimber9.jpg|Gorąca 16-nastka. Lubi wozić się w drogich autach i od czasu do czasu chodzi do McDomalda. Sorry Wiem, że kiedyś się pokłóciliśmy, ale nie chcę prowadzić z Tobą wojny, w żadnym wypadku. Tak więc przepraszam, jeżeli czułaś się urażona. Re:Cegiełki :) Jasne, już wkleiłam. ;-) Fajnie, że lubisz moje ulubione kolory. Pozdrawiam, 11:47, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Nie uspokoił się, a ja odchodzę. Poprawka Witaj, poprawiłam Ci trochę bałagan na Złotej Liście. Nie obrazisz się? ;-) 00:17, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Rihanna Hey. Wiem, że lubisz Rihannę, więc chciałabym Ci pokazać moje ostatnie dzieło. Otóż zrobiłam najpierw w jednej gierce taką trochę szaloną Riri. Totalnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłam z jej makijażem i szalonym kolorem włosów . A na makijażu to brałam przykład z Ciebie, bo ty takie śliczne Simki tworzysz z ostrym makijażem. :}}} Rira ta jest taka trochę na Euro kolorowa. -xDD Oto ona: Plik:Rihanna..jpg A teraz, na pragnę pokazać Ci moją Rihannę w simkach dwaa. XDD Oto ona: Rihannna7.jpg Rihanna6.jpg Rihannaa2.jpg Rihanna5.jpg Rihanna4.jpg Rihanna3.jpg Rihanna1.jpg Nie wiem jak ty uważasz, ale według mnie to mi ta w simkach ślicznie wyszła, po prostu idealnie! :**** A ty? :))) Bardzo się napracowałam. Pytam Cię, bo uważam, że jako fanka Rihanny najlepiej potrafiłabyś ocenić. :]]]] Pozdrawiam, 15:13, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry Nie masz za co przepraszać, nie mam do Ciebie za nic żalu. Poza tym - bardzo dziękuję. :) Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 19:44, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Fajne zdjęcie na Face, dzięki że dałaś mi tę łapkę w górę na proźbach o wyjazd do Warszawy i wyprubowanie dodatku. Naprawdę chciałbym wziąść w tym udził NZTŚ to dla mnie najlepszy dodatek. Domonik 20:14, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy, widzę że wiele nas łączy zwłaszcza w muzyce, filmach, książkach i to czego nie znosimy. Domonik 11:46, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Prośba o poprawę Na twojej złotej liście mój podpis, ale nie tylko, zostały zmienione dzięki kursywie, proszę, usuń kursywę z miejsca podpisów. Dziękuję, Nie rozumiem, jak można nie lubiec chodzić do kościoła. --Albina von roth 20:41, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) :Pozwolę się sobie wtrącić: może po prostu tam się nudzi? Ja (zanim jasno oświadczyłam, iż jestem ateistką i do kościoła chodzić nie będę) też tego nie lubiłam i po prostu było mi tam wyjątkowo nudno. 09:10, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) : Cieszę się, że je lubisz ^^ Widzę, że słuchasz też Natalii Kills. Uwielbiam ją! Szczególnie za "Wonderland","Mirrors", "Love is suicide" i "Not in love" :D. Z dodatków to mam Zwierzaki, Pokolenie, Po Zmroku, Szybka Jazda, a teraz zamierzam kupić Cztery Pory Roku :p. Masz niezłą kolekcje ;) ElectricUnicorn (dyskusja) 08:56, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej Agnieszka!! Wiem że dzisiaj(11VIII2012) do mnie przychodzisz. Kiedy jeszcze przyjdziesz?? Ada200926 (dyskusja) 11:53, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej dzisiaj (11VIIII2012) do mnie przychodzisz. Przyniesiesz mi Alice: Madness Returns?? Komentarz Zablokowałaś komy, to piszę tutaj odnośnie rodziny Lidell (tak to się piszę?). Wygląda pięknie, a komentarzami się nie przejmuj, ja uwielbiam ten wpis o urywaniu głowy XD Alice :) Jestem prawie przy końcówce :) Trzeba stronę zmienić...XD Ja najbardziej lubię stroje takie jak Classic, Steamdress, Missititched, Late but Lucky i ten japoński strój, Silk Maiden też... Bardzo fajna była ta lokacja w japońskim stylu, minigierki, ale moim zdaniem się strasznie dłużyła...Alice24 (dyskusja) 08:55, sie 25, 2012 (UTC)Alice24 PS. zapomniałam się podpisać xxD Słyszałam, że odeszłaś. Może uda mi namówić Cię do powrotu?